


sometimes we ain't meant to be free

by j_gabrielle



Series: perhaps, this [15]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Longing, M/M, Not Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "You're still wearing your ring.""And you're not wearing yours."





	sometimes we ain't meant to be free

N'Jobu has barely turned the lock before T’Chaka is on him, hungrily devouring his mouth. 

“We can’t. The boys…” N’Jobu gasps, pulling away even as he moves against the King. T’Chaka swallows, holding him tight.

“Yes, of course.” He says, but makes no move to part from him. T'Chaka smells like home and N'Jobu feels something in him ache fierce and true. 

N'Jobu leans into the embrace, surrendering himself. "Why are you here?"

"I had to see you. I was in the country and I knew I had to see you."

"This is dangerous."

"I know." T'Chaka says, touching his cheek tenderly, "But I couldn't stay away even if I tried."

N'Jobu turns his face into the touch with a sigh. "You're still wearing your ring."

"And you're not wearing yours."

"I think my wife knows.” He admits with a whisper.

"I think mine does too."

N’Jobu chuckles. A pause settles between them and they stand there together before N’Jobu pulls T’Chaka with him to the bed. "Your son is a spitting image of you.” T’Chaka says when they sit.

"As is yours of you. I can tell that you are very proud of him. I always knew you would make a great father.” N’Jobu strokes his jaw. “My love."

T’Chaka smiles sadly. "Have you talked to Zuri? He says he can help."

"Che! Speak not of his name to me.” N’Jobu spits, pulling away angrily.

“N’Jobu…”

“He’s the reason-! He is why I cannot remain in Wakanda. Why I have to be here half the world away from you. If he had not accused me of stealing the vibranium, of being a spy! As if I could betray Wakanda, as if I could ever betray you!”

T’Chaka holds his hands up, placating. They are on too short a time to be arguing. “Please, dear heart. Forgive me. I misspoke. Let us not linger on it, hm? Come back here. I want to hold you for as long as I can today.”

N’Jobu, though still visibly vibrating with anger, relents. Allowing himself to be folded back into the King’s arms. “Do you still dream of us?” He asks after awhile.

“Every night. I see us on our spot on the cliffs. I see you next to me.”

“I’ve missed you, my love.”

T’Chaka sighs, turning his head to press his lips to N’Jobu’s brow. “I miss you more than my heart can bear. Sometimes the pain overwhelms me and I cannot breathe or think.” He draws away to look into his eyes, "Come home to me. Come home to us. The council already know that you weren’t the one to help Klaue steal the vibranium. We’ve already caught the man. So, come home.”

“I cannot. Not while the shame still lingers.” Shaking his head, N’Jobu goes to the window. T’Chaka follows him, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

“Then send your son to us. Send him home. Let him never want for anything. The contract still holds.”

“You mean…”

“Yes, it is as we’ve agreed. N’Jadaka is my son’s betrothed. He will have a home in Wakanda, if not now, then in the future when they’re both men.”

N’Jobu laughs softly, “You would do that?”

“It’s already done.” T’Chaka kisses the corner of his jaw, murmuring, “Like Alexander and Haphaestion.”

“Like Achilles and his Patroclus.” N’Jobu replies, turning in his arms. “Like all the tragic lovers of old.”

T’Chaka smiles, the curl of his lips tinged in sorrow. “Maybe in the next life, eh?"

N’Jobu merely breathes when they meet in a kiss. “I will send him to you. His mother… She is sick. When she passes, I will send him to the border. I will see you then.”

T’Chaka closes his eyes, nuzzling against the other man’s cheek. “I will wait for that day.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it! I've marked this series as complete, but I won't discount coming back to it some day. Thank you to everyone who had stuck by it from the get go, leaving comments and kudos and taking the time out to read. I appreciate every single one of you x
> 
> You can leave me some moodboard requests [Here](http://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/ask) or you can leave me some fic requests [Here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
